Azaad/Main article
Brown ear rims Tufted chin |name meaning = Free, liberatedhttps://www.imuslim.name/835-meaning-Azaad-muslim-arabic-names.html |status = Living |residence = Azaad's territory |romances = Fuli }} Azaad is a male cheetah. When Fuli wanders into Azaad's territory in search of tuliza for her friend, Kion, Azaad challenges her presence. He allows her to pass through his territory only if she wins a race against him. During the race, Azaad nearly falls into a canyon, but Fuli stops the race and saves him. This solidifies Azaad's friendship with Fuli. Later, Azaad leads Janja and Jasiri to the Tree of Life, where the Lion Guard is staying. He accompanies the Lion Guard to the Pride Lands. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Race to Tuliza" Fuli enters Azaad's territory in her search for tuliza. Along the way, she gets lost in the network of passes, and Azaad demands to know why she is in his territory. She informs him that she is helping a friend. Azaad scoffs at the idea of a cheetah having a friend, but Fuli does not give in, instead asking for Azaad's help in navigating the terrain. He agrees, but only if she bests him in a race. Azaad and Fuli have their first race, but Fuli loses, as she trips on a patch of uneven ground. She accuses Azaad of cheating and insists that they race again, to which Azaad reluctantly agrees. They start their rematch, and Fuli begins to pull ahead. Refusing to be bested, Azaad takes a shortcut by jumping over a canyon, but he only barely catches on to the cliff and starts to fall. Fuli hears his cries and races back to help him. A shocked Azaad questions why she had not simply won the race, and Fuli explains that friends help each other. Fuli returns to her friend, Kion, with the tuliza. Immediately, Kion calms, and the Lion Guard continues on its way. Before leaving, Fuli bids Azaad farewell and says that she hopes to see him again. "Journey to the Pride Lands" Ullu approaches the Lion Guard, heralding the arrival of Azaad, who is leading Janja and Jasiri across the terrain. Fuli is shocked that Azaad and Rani know each other, and Azaad admits that he had once come to the Tree of Life for healing after suffering an injury from a fall. Jasiri informs Kion that Zira is invading the Pride Lands and that the royal family needs the Lion Guard's help. The team decides to return home as soon as possible. Azaad leads the team to the fastest route home: a narrow canyon pass. Beshte is too wide to squeeze through, so Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to widen the pass. Next, the team comes to a canyon that is too wide to jump across, and Kion uses the Roar to funnel his teammates to the other side. Finally, Kion creates a rainstorm that fills a dry riverbed, allowing the team to hitch a ride on a floating log. The Lion Guard continues their journey, passing familiar landmarks, such as the marsh, the mountain, and more. Eventually, they reach a massive stone wall. Kion uses the Roar to break apart the rock, not knowing that the wall functions as a dam, and accidentally opens a fissure that spurts water. Kion continues to Roar in order to hold the water back while the Lion Guard rescues nearby animals. Azaad, Fuli, Janja, and Jasiri handle rescuing a herd of klipspringers. The rest of the Lion Guard works together, heaving rocks into the Roar, until there are enough to fix the hole in the wall. Kion stops Roaring, and the rocks fall, effectively blocking the dam. Kion compliments his friends on their teamwork, and Azaad leads the team around the stone wall. They eventually arrive in the Outlands, where they catch a glimpse of Pride Rock in the distance. The Lion Guard then enters the Pride Lands, determined to save their kingdom. "Return to the Pride Lands" Azaad assists the Lion Guard in fighting off Vitani and her pride. After the fight, Azaad comes to Pride Rock, where he meets Simba and Nala. He then spends time with Fuli in the Pride Lands and gets bothered by a troop of baboons. Later, as Kion and Vitani argue over who should save a trapped Thurston, Azaad approaches Thurston and advises him to back out of the hole. The idea works, and Thurston frees himself. During Fuli's race in the Battle of the Lion Guards, Azaad cheers her on. He attends Kion's wedding to Rani at the Tree of Life. Personality and traits When first approached, Azaad is cold and defensive, willing to protect his territory from intruders at all costs; these traits stem from the fact that he is a firm believer in the fact that cheetahs are loners and can have no friends. However, once he takes the chance to get to know someone, Azaad relaxes and becomes much more friendly and helpful. Behind the scenes *Azaad is voiced by Behzad Dabu.https://twitter.com/BehzadDabu * In “Journey to the Pride Lands”, Bunga and Beshte comment that Fuli and Azaad get along well, like Kion and Rani. This implies that Fuli and Azaad have romantic feelings for each other. References Category:Main articles